


The Trial 2

by jailor



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Justice, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jailor/pseuds/jailor
Summary: Rose Quartz facing justice
Comments: 13
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Zircon’s experience proved handy when it came time to stand before the Crystal Gem Tribunal.  
“Plead guilty to the war,” Zircon advised her first thing.  
“What? Of course,” Rose said. “I am.” She was.  
“Steven said the same,” the defense attorney told her.  
They held court at the new forum. Rose responded to various questions.   
Those impacted settled on the former diamond’s sentence following nine days of deliberation and uncomfortable small talk.  
“A thousand years of community service?” Rose sputtered from the stand.  
“One for each year of conflict.”  
“That’s it?”  
“What more do you suggest?”  
“Well - maybe six thousand?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zircon: we still have thirty-seven charges to discuss!


	2. One Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mortifying ordeal of talking to someone you’ve hurt

“A mediator?”  
The two gems glanced at each other. Rose was surprised to find Bismuth looking just as lost as her.  
“For a start. Bismuth, what do you think?” Zircon said.  
“Dunno if that’s necessary,” Bismuth said. She wasn’t meeting Rose‘s eyes anymore.  
“Rose?”  
“Maybe,” she said. “I - I did it running away from a conversation, after all.” The fists in Bismuth’s lap twisted again. “But maybe it’s too late.” Or too soon?  
“Yeah,” said Bismuth. “Maybe.”  
Zircon waved at the both of them curling sheepishly into their seats. “That’s why it may help. If and when you’re ready, Bismuth.”


	3. Family conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sides of a story.

ROSE  
I gave up my physical form to become half of Steven.

GREG  
I thought we’d be together forever.

AMETHYST  
You left and I felt like the problem. Odd gem out. I wanted to be wanted. You wanted me. They didn’t.

GARNET  
At once, I was leading without leadership. I was frightened. Thought you always knew the answer. You believed it was me.

PEARL  
When I learned about the lion - Bismuth - I knew you kept secrets - _I_ kept our secrets. There was nowhere to turn. No one I could tell. Nothing I could say.

STEVEN  
Mom, I was always alone.


End file.
